Such a motor vehicle is known from DE 10 2009 029 921 A1. With this conventional motor vehicle, the window cross member comprises a support leg whose front edge is formed by a support section touching the windshield and which, during an accident, for example, the head of a pedestrian striking the lower edge of the windshield can yield in order to reduce the risk of serious head injuries.
When the head strikes a middle region of the support section, the support section can yield approximately uniformly on both sides of the head and the stiffness of the window cross member can be set so that the legal requirements regarding the HIC (Head Injury Criterion) are adhered to.
However, it is being shown in practice that during a head impact in the vicinity of the A-pillars laterally enclosing the windshield deviating HIC-values are obtained. The reason for this is the connection of the window cross member to the A-pillars, which renders a yielding of the support section in the vicinity of the A-pillars difficult.
Thus, it may be desirable to create a motor vehicle wherein the fluctuation of the HIC-values along the window cross member is reduced. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.